In the field of competitive handgun shooting, the normal requirements for eligibility to compete include the use of a holster which safely carries the shooter's handgun throughout all phases of the shooting routine. Any dropping of a handgun or unsafe practice or any unintended dislodgment of the handgun from its holster or carrier can result in immediate disqualification. Therefore, the need exists for an effective holster with secure strapping or retention. Most conventional holsters as designed to meet that requirement cannot be used in competition shooting for a variety of reasons. The first and most important reason is that most competition handguns have unique designed barrels, frames or grips as the shooter prefers for improved accuracy. Therefore conventional holsters would necessarily be redesigned or modified to meet the shooter's requirements. Likewise, speed of drawing and non interference are important factors is a shooter's performance and conventional holsters are not usually designed with that in mind, particularly for an unusual designed handgun.
The result is that a number of specialized competition holsters have been designed for various shooters. Most are one of a kind, and built under the scrutiny of the intended shooter. So far, we are not aware of anyone being able to design a competition type holster which is capable of reliably carrying most competition handguns regardless of their design and to carry the handgun at any rake angle, height or waist placement the shooter desires. Likewise, we are unaware of a competition holster which can be modified on the spot to meet any change in positioning performed by the shooter with a single adjustment.